


I'll take care of you

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrianette, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love Realization, Marichat, One Shot, depressed Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was broken hearted. She mended his heart with her love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take care of you

Today was the day. Today was the day he'd confess his feelings to his beloved lady. Chat Noir grinned to himself, thinking about how good it would feel to finally get to kiss those pink, luscious lips. 

He decided today was the perfect day, for they'd finally gotten Volphina on their side, causing for celebration. His plan was to take her to the Eiffel Tower, while the moon was at its highest. He's tell his true feelings, confirming them with a kiss. He knew she'd kiss back. She had to, right?

Once he spotted his partner, he smiled. Ladybug was getting interviewed by a reporter, clearly annoyed. Now that he thought of it, Ladybug had been annoyed all day. She seemed to be feeling down. Maybe it was just Volphina. Volphina... What if she turned on them? What if Lila- he felt a twinge of guilt. He was the reason Lila had been akumanized this time. At school, he'd snapped at her. All she'd done was ask him out. He'd been in a bad mood, and snapped at her. She'd stormed off, crying. 

Chat felt guilt. He shouldn't have said that. Now even Marinette wouldn't even look at him. He was shooken out of his thoughts when the reporter mentioned his name. "So, is there anything between you and Chat Noir?" Ladybug smiled and answered "No, we're teammates, so romantic feelings can't really get in the way while we're fighting crime." Chat felt his heart break. She... Didn't love him? She thought of him as a teammate?! His ears drooped, and his eyes met ladybug's. She realized he'd been there the whole time and excused herself. "Chat, wait!" Before she even took a step towards him, he was gone. He was leaping over multiple buildings, ladybug in the dust.

He didn't know why he was here. He sat on Marinette balcony, ears drooping. But Marinette always made him feel better. With her smile, and happiness, it was hard not to smile. "Chat?" His ears perked at her voice, and he turned to meet her. "Hello, Princess." He gave her a sad smile. She looked concerned, stepping forward. "Chat, what's wrong?" "N-nothing!" He straitened, placing his hands on his hips. He felt a sudden warmth as he realized he was being hugged. 

Chat felt the tears streaming down his face, grabbing the girl closer. "Y-yesterday was my mom's birthday... And I miss her... I miss her so much!" After all this time, he'd never told anyone about his mother, for it was a sensitive subject. But now, he let it out. "A-Adrian? It's gonna be ok." He felt his heart stop. "Nino told me it was your mother's birthday yesterday." She explained, stroking his hair. He detransformed, falling into the girl's arms.

"My f-father... He didn't even care!" Adrian cried, sniffling. "A-Adrian, I'm sure he cared..." "No. The only ones that care are you and Nino..." Marinette smiled and hugged him closer. "Well, I'll take care of you Adrian, i promise."


End file.
